Three-dimensional scanning and digitization of the surface geometry of objects is now commonly used in many industries and services and their applications are numerous. A few examples of such applications are: inspection and measurement of shape conformity in industrial production systems, digitization of clay models for industrial design and styling applications, reverse engineering of existing parts with complex geometry, interactive visualization of objects in multimedia applications, three-dimensional documentation of artwork and artefacts, human body scanning for better orthesis adaptation or biometry.
There remains a need to improve the scanning devices used for 3D scanning of an object.